A Rose for My Love
by sesshyluver17
Summary: Sesshoumaru loves Kagome Higurashi with all his heart, but for what reasons? And if he loves her so much, why is seeing another woman?


**A Rose for My Love  
**

Sesshoumaru sat in his black Honda S-2000 Convertible, (don't own) wondering is maybe he needed to stop doing this every month. Possibly, it was because he felt obsessed, possibly, because a part of him forgave himself, but most likley, because he feared what would happen if his love found out.

How would she react if she found out that he had another? And the other looked exactly like her. Kagome would be hurt, and she would cry tears of depressing sorrow. And then she would be angry, possibly shutting him out of her life forever.

He wouldn't be able to handle that, not again. He couldn't lose the one person he loved again, the one person that underdstood him the best. Well, besides his son.

His son. It felt good to say that. To say he had one of his own, that was made of him, and the woman he cherished more than anything on Kami's green earth. His son was five hundred and four years old, still young in demon years, but he as wise as his father. Not only taking his looks, but his wisdom as well. Yuusou, looked just like his father except for the black ears atop of his silver head. He was kind to others, just like his mother, but could be as cold as ice when needed. He was, all-in-all, the best son one could ask for.

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly as he looked out the window, worrying about his love, but deciding that he would do as he had done for over five hundred years. He slowly turned the engine off in his car, and grabbed the single red rose on the passenger seat. He gave it a light sniff, using his hidden youkai senses to see if the rose was still fresh. It was, and almost as good as the person he was giving it to.

As he walked along the path to his secret love, he thought of what he was going to ask Kagome tonight. As he lightly gripped his left hand around the rose, his other reached into his pocket, tightly woundig his human fingers around the black velvet box. He smiled softly, thinking of her face, and the possible tears she would shed.

No he was not being over confident, but he knew that she loved him. Hell, she told him every day that she saw him. His eyes were ablaze with the love that he held for his mate-to-be. But suddenly they went hooded, as he finally reached his destination.

There, not three feet in front of him, was a marble statue of an angle, lifting her hands, as if sacrificing the rose she had to Kami. As his eyes travled down he noticed that the art was fixed, as ordered, and the letters spelling out her name were now brighter than they had ever been.

_Here lies Kagome Kyameron _

_Beloved mother, cherished sister and daughter, and the most loving wife anyone could ask for_

_1473-1489 _

Kagome Kyameron had been a miko of fifteen when she had died. How he had met her was probably the most unlikely thing to happen.

** Flash Back **

He had been patrolling his lands when he came across a colony of worm youkai. Generally an easy kill when on its own, but difficult to defeat when in large groups. He had swiftly made his way towards the scent of blood. Pure blood. The blood of a miko.

As he came across the scene, he Sesshoumaru, who showed less emotion then a door knob, had stood in shock, eyes wide and mouth parted.

There, in the center of several worm youkai, stood a lone miko. Her hair was up in a messy bun that, as he watched, came flying out in whisps as she ducked and dodged the many mouths of the youkai. Her arrrows were depleated but, judging by the broken bow, she wouldn't have been able to use them anyways. She brandished her kattana as if it was nothing, slicing across the under belly of one of the sharp-toothed insects.

Suddenly, she jumped in the air, casting a beam of blue purifying energy at an approaching enemy, just as another shot from under her feet. She was almost out of her bind when another appeared in fornt of her, knocking her back and into the jaws of the one behind her.

Her foot caught in its teeth, making her blood scent become thicker in the air. She lifted her hand to throw a blast of purifying energy at the worm youkai that held her in his jaws. However, before she could even release her battle cry, Sesshoumaru stepped in and sliced off the head of the youkai, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

As he set her on the ground she muttered a 'thank you' before pushing her kattana deep in the ground. He silently watched, waiting for the worms to advance, but they didn't. They stood frozen as the miko's kattana began to glow a bright blue. She turned the blade sharply whilst still in the ground, and suddenly the ground in front of them went up in in flashes of blue, purifying the youkai on the spot.

After she surveyed her work she turned her gaze to him. He expected her to scream, or to maybe threaten him. But he definatly wasn't expecting what he got. The miko bowed low, sheathing ker kattana as she did so.

"Thankyou, Taiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands." She stated in a sweet voice.

Sesshoumaru's eye almost widened when she bowed and when she said his name along with the title. "Miko, how do you know This Sesshoumaru?" he asked coldly.

She stood strait and smiled warmly up at him, seeing how she's a foot and a half shorter than him. "Please, call me Kagome. And I know you because you are a demon lord, and since these are the Western lands, I put two and two together." She shrugged, giving him a casual smile.

He nodded curtly. "I see. You are smart for your kind."

Kagome's eyes flashed and her aura sparked angrily. Her wounds began to heal themselves as her miko powers grew. "Are you speaking of the fact that I am a miko, or that I am a human?" she asked through clenched teeth.

He raised an eyebrow at her enhancing power and climaxing anger. "Watch your emotions, _human_, they will get you killed."

She closed her eyes and seemed to take a calming breath before opening them again. "Not by the likes of you." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Usually, he would have killed someone, especially a weak human, for a comment about his person, but this one was percuilair.

Sesshoumaru followed the miko for months, intriuged by her attitude. He found that she cared for all living creatures, even youkai, and would help any in need. Eventually, his interest grew and he began to speak with her, even aiding her, secretly, in battle. Sometime, he's not sure when, but she fell in love with him, opening her heart to him, and in doing so, set his icy prison aflame and he too fell for her.

They were together for three years before they decided to have a child. It would not have been his heir, but it was something of the both of them. They were happy to finally having somehting of each other, and Sesshoumaru could be seen gazing at her beauty, even with her swollen tummy.

But, Sesshoumaru Tashio made a grave mistake. He did not mark Kagome Kyameron as his life mate, because the council would look down upon him and his lands. In doing so, he did not give her the help she needed in birthing a hanyou. So, on May 13th, 1489, Kagome Kyameron died during childbirth, but loving every moment of it.

The child had lived, and hated his father for sometime for not granting him the gift of knowing his mother. He eventually forgave his father, but only because he belived his mother would have wanted him too.

FlashBack Ends

Sesshoumaru had been devistated when his mate had died. It hurt him more than one can imagine, especially since he blamed himself. He turned ruthless and cold, only showing emotion to his son. He never cried though, never shed one tear. Until, he met her.

He had been walking down the streets of the now buys and bustling streets of Tokyo, Japan when his enhanced, and well hidden, hearing picked up he sing song voice of a young woman. Being an inu-youkai, and very curious by nature, he followed the voice that sounded so much like his love.

He turned the corner swiftly, only to stop dead in his tracks. There, not ten feet in front of him, drinking an espresso on the curb, was the woman he loved with every fiber of his being.

The same black and glisteing hair. Same sapphire eyes thast seemd to catch the sun's rays. It was her, his one and only. He would have walked up to her right then and there, grabbing her and crushing her to him, when all of a sudden a young man with light brown hair came running up to her, calling out what seemed to be her name. "Higurashi! Higurashi!" he called, pointlessly since she had obviously noticed him.

"Oh h-hey Hojo." She smiled fakliy, scratching the back of her head. "What are ya up to?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" His eyes were deep and pleading. Sesshoumaru almost growled. That may not be his mate, but she sure acted and looked a lot like her. His inner youkai instantly claimed her, egging his rational side to save her.

Sesshoumaru, seeing an oppurtunity to meet the young woman, wlaked up to her, slightly smirking. The poor thing obviously didn't want to date the boy, but didn't know what to do. He slwoly walked from behind her, grabbing her arm in a possesive manner. "I thought we were meeting at the restaraunt?" He asked.

Th girl gasped and sharply turned her head to look in his eyes. He gave a small smile, winking to get her to play along. She smiled warmly, and his breah hitched. '_So much like her...' _ came his thoughts. She turned her gaze to Hojo, but spoke with him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just talking with an old friend of mine." She waved her hand at Hojo, who suddenly looked crest fallen.

"And you are?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the boy, awaiting his answer.

The boy flinched at his sudden icy tone. "H-hojo Takomi."

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes at the stuttering child, but kept his cool as he raised his chin a little higher, and placed his arm around his 'woman.' "Sesshoumaru Tashio."

From then on, they became freinds, him never far from his side. He found that she was indeed his past love's reincarnation, but she also had her own cualities that endeared her to him. When he finally asked her on a date, she was eagerly willing, and they became closer, if that was even possible.

Now, tonight, on the anniversary of his past mate's death, he was asking her to marry him. He was going to tell her of his demon blood, and was hoping she would accept him. He knew she would, she was jst to pure and kind to banish him.

Yes, it seemed like he was only staying with her because of her past life, but he didn't think that way. At least, not anymore. He loves her. He will of course, always love the first Kagome, but the Kagome he was with now was the one he loved _now. _ He loved her for her,and that's all.

He looked one more time at the grave before whispering to his past mate. "Kagome, I am trully sorry for not doing what I should have done. and for thinking of what others thought instead of us. I do love you, and always will. And I want you to know, that I never meant to hurt you. My mistake was my own, and never belonged to you. You're son, has grown into the man you always wanted, and has become my heir. He deserves it. You deserve it. I love you with all my heart, my little miko." He let a single tear slide down his pale cheek. Suddenly a gust of wind came and it ran over his features, somehow making his concealment spell disappear.

His eyes widened at the voice that breached his ear. "Hello, my dearest Taiyoukai." Came the gentle whsiper on the breeze.

"Kagome?" he whispered, voice suddenly hoarse.

"Yes, my love, it's me."

"Where are you? I cannot see you." His eyes darted sround the graveyard, looking for his mate.

" I cannot take a visicle form, but I am near you, all aorund you in fact. The kami are letting me speak wth you one last time. They believe that you have suffered for far too long. And I agree." Her voice was laden with sorrow, and love that she would always hold for him.

"I miss you, my little miko. It has been far to long." His eyes were deep and on fire for the love he too held for her.

"It has been a long time, and I am proud of the way you raised our son. He is strong like you." No one would be able mistake the pride in her voice.

"But as kind as the mother he never knew."

"Yes. As it should be. I am here to speak with you about the woman you wish to life mate with. She is indeed my reincarnation, Love, but you should not mate her because of her past life. If you do so, it will be I that will not forgive you."

Sesshoumaru winced slightly at her osmewhat cold voice. No doubt she larned it from him. But he had to reassure her that he did love the miko he was going to be with. He couldn't stand the thought of her angry with him. "I am not. At first, those were my thoughts. But oever time, I grew to love her."

"That is all I ask, my dearest Taiyoukai." the windbegan to t pick up, and her presence seemed to surround him.

"What's happening?"

"I have to go. I could upset the balance if I am here too long. I love you, Sesshoumaru. I always have and always will. Be good to her, and I will see you on the other side." With that the wind slowed down, blowing her presence away, but not aking the love thatswelled in his heart.

"I will, my little miko. I promise you."

MAN! That was actually pretty good. I drew a picture of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and the idea just came to me and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. I'll be updateing my other stories soon... I think.Volleyball is just starting and I have less time than usual, but I hope toat least up ILYOIWLYA ...

Kag: That was really sweet!

SM: I know! I wasn't planing on it though. It was supposed to be an angst, since I can never make a full angst story... heh heh.

Sessh: Females

Kag and Sm: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Sessh: I did not say a thing.

Inu: Liar.

Kag: Sesshoumaru-u-u-u...

Sessh: Uh-oh

SM: BEG!

Sessh: (BOOM!) Uggh!

Inu: Ha ha! That's funny!

Kag: Sit.

SM: Now THAT'S funny!


End file.
